


Get Off

by Trobadora



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 15:32:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2817272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trobadora/pseuds/Trobadora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're doing this all wrong, aren't we?" - The Doctor is stuck in the grasp of a flesh-eating plant. Jack is stuck on other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Off

**Author's Note:**

  * For [navaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/navaan/gifts).



Jack circled the small pool with slow strokes, enjoying the water and sunlight on his skin after their long stay in the sandy, cavernous hives of Ch'trrnk. Water had pooled in a shallow but wide oval bowl of rock carved by years of melting snow and ice seeking their path down the mountain. But spring thaw was months in the past now, and swimming in the sun-warmed water was a luxurious pleasure. 

When Jack looked toward the edge of the natural pool, there was no one there. No surprise; he'd have been shocked if the Doctor had stuck around to watch him swim. 

They'd been travelling together for a while now, and Jack still wasn't sure whether they'd met by chance or whether the Doctor had sought him out. Either way, it was probably time for him to leave before he overstayed his welcome.

No. No - who was he kidding? The Doctor had shown no sign of getting tired of him, or even of getting itchy to move on, to travel with someone else for a change. Not this time. It was all him.

The Doctor, after all, could die. And no matter how slowly he aged, he grew older every day. Jack, on the other hand ... He sighed. Every moment he stayed was a moment closer to another death, and he wasn't ready. Would never be ready for that.

Jack turned onto his back and floated, keeping himself on the surface without effort, eyes closed against the bright-white sun. He ran a sensual hand over his belly, his thighs, his cock, then sighed again. That wasn't going to work; there was no pushing the maudlin thoughts out of his head.

Better get on the move. Better go and look where the Doctor had got to. 

Climbing out of the water, Jack looked around, making a game of trying to guess what had drawn the Doctor's interest. Not the gravelly slope up to the mountain's peak; definitely not the peaceful meadow below where a herd of hexapedal local mammals were grazing. But there were shadows beside a large boulder some little bit upslope, and that might mean a cave. 

Jack nodded to himself. He almost didn't bother dressing himself - this planet wasn't even inhabited, during this time frame - but he was travelling with the Doctor. So he slipped at least his boots on, just in case there would be running, and slung a towel around his neck. He left his trousers and shirt where they were and started climbing, managing the gravel mostly without slipping.

There was more space behind the boulder than it had seemed from below, and - 

Jack laughed a little under his breath. There, right beside the opening to what seemed - yes - like a cave, was the Doctor. Clutched firmly in the prehensile grasp of a thorny local brush, vines wrapped around his arms and legs, clinging to his back.

The Doctor glowered balefully at him, or perhaps at his state of undress; he couldn't be sure. With the Doctor, both was equally likely. 

"About time!" the Doctor complained. "What took you so long?" He tried to gesture expansively with one hand, but was forestalled by the plant's hold on him.

Complaining, but of course he hadn't called out to Jack, swimming peacefully not that far below. The amusement drained from Jack's face as he tried to imagine the Doctor standing here, waiting for Jack. _The Doctor_ , of all people, standing still, held in place, but even so not willing to call out, to ask for help. Not from him. 

Jack he attempted a matter-of-fact tone. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Seems to be? _Seems_ to be!" The Doctor tried futilely to shake his hair out of his forehead, since he couldn't brush it, and scowled, shoulders shifting under the tweed of his jacket. "The _problem_ is, I can't get off!"

Jack couldn't help himself; he burst out laughing. Out loud, this time. If there was a bitter tinge to it, he thought it was hidden well.

Another glower. "Oh, sure be that way. Not everything is innuendo, you know!"

Jack widened his eyes. "Isn't it? Couldn't prove it by me." He didn't bother asking, _Why didn't you call?_ Even if the Doctor had answered, it wouldn't have been anything he wanted to hear.

"Jack." The Doctor drawled his name, dragging it out for longer than a single syllable should be capable of being. "Come do something!"

Jack adopted his best innocent expression. "I'll help you get off any day," he promised sincerely, and moved closer, careful to keep an eye on the prehensile vines. He spread a hand on the Doctor's chest, feeling his twin hearts beating in their familiar rhythm, feeling the Doctor's huffy, indignant breaths. 

And then he snagged the sonic screwdriver from the Doctor's chest pocket, quickly scanning the plant. Which, it turned out, was a semi-sentient flesh-eater, a half-familiar species - save for the thorns, which emitted a bioglue strong enough to easily hold a smaller creature in place. Strong enough, too, to seriously hamper someone who didn't want to damage it in breaking free. But ...

"Oh, good," Jack said. "You did manage to knock it out." 

"It's asleep," the Doctor said, repressively. "Telepathic pulse - these creatures are sensitive to it. Just like ... you know what they are, don't you?" he suddenly asked, as if it had only now occurred to him that Jack might not.

Jack rolled his eyes. "The remote ancestors of the species populating this planet when humanity makes first contact in the 28th century? Yes, I can tell from the readouts - I did pay attention in my xeno classes, you know." He smirked. "Turned out to be pretty useful later, a bunch of times."

"Of course it did." The Doctor sounded as if he'd have liked to bang his head against a wall, but none was conveniently in reach. 

Sometimes Jack wasn't sure why they travelled together at all.

That was a lie, of course. 

He considered. "Why don't you just slip out of your clothes?"

The Doctor glared at him, and tried to point with elbow, shoulder, and eyeroll. Not to mention the corner of his mouth.

Jack took a closer look. One of the vines was tangled in the Doctor's hair, gluing it in place. "Ah, I see." He leaned forward over the Doctor's shoulder to better examine the plant's hold, half-guiltily enjoying the way the move forced their bodies together, skin against the Doctor's trousers, his jacket, his shirt. 

The Doctor spluttered a little, then went quiet. 

Jack stepped back. "Doctor?"

The Doctor's grey-green eyes were fixed on Jack's chest, and he was flushing slightly. "Why aren't you wearing anything?" he asked suddenly.

Jack lifted a foot as proof to the contrary. 

"Oh fantastic, you're wearing boots!" the Doctor scoffed, then looked to the side. His mouth worked at something, and finally, his shoulders slumped. "Get it over with," he said tiredly.

That wasn't right. Jack lifted a hand to cup the Doctor's cheek and chin in his hand, examined his face. "Doctor?" he asked again, quietly, softly. 

The Doctor bit his lips; then his eyes grew hard. "I know you're pulling back when even your flirting is half-hearted," he spat out. "When were you going to tell me you were leaving?"

Jack opened his mouth, then shut it again. "Really? You want to do this here? Now?"

A snarl. "Shouldn't you be glad you've got me glued down for this? Or perhaps I should have glued _you_ in place, the way you've been acting."

Whatever it was that was showing in the Doctor's eyes, it was powerful, and it clenched Jack's stomach. What was there to say? Perhaps only the truth.

"I was just thinking," Jack said tersely, "that I wasn't _ready_ to go."

The Doctor held his gaze for a long moment; then he let out a long, drawn-out breath. "Good," was all he said. "Good."

Jack huffed a small, dark laugh and moved forward, leaning his forehead against the Doctor's. "We're doing this all wrong, aren't we?"

Jack could feel the Doctor's breath on his face when he spoke. "We've got time," the Doctor said. "Not forever, but ... time." A not entirely gentle nudge with his forehead. "Now get me off already." 

Jack let out a helpless snort, and shifted back a little, the better to roll his eyes at the Doctor. No, that couldn't possibly be anything but deliberately. The pout and the gleam in the Doctor's eyes would have been additional proof, if he'd needed it. Jack held still for another second, then forced everything but the moment from his mind.

"Let me see," he said softly, and leaned in for a kiss, careful not to touch any of the thorns and their bioglue. Against naked skin, that would probably be unpleasant. 

The Doctor's lips moved a little beneath his, as if trying to work up to something, and then they parted, a cool tongue meeting his. Jack breathed in the Doctor, tasted him, felt him against his skin. Here, now. They were both here and now. 

A quick buzz from the sonic screwdriver, and he had the Doctor's hair, his shoulders and his arms freed. Not his legs, though. That could wait.

"Pretty plant," he breathed into the Doctor's ear, subtly shifting his naked body against the Doctor's. "Shame the species isn't entirely sentient yet. I could have thanked it later."

The Doctor let out a wordless growl of mock-irritation. "Hello! You're not supposed to be flirting with plants right now. This is so ... so ... so you!"

"Is it, now?" Jack grinned. This was easy. "Are you complaining? I can stop, you know." 

"Don't you dare," the Doctor snarled.

One hand at the nape of the Doctor's neck, holding him close. The Doctor's hands, flailing and then coming to rest on Jack's shoulders. Hips against hips. _Yes._ Jack could feel the Doctor through the layers of his clothing, but that wasn't enough. With deft fingers he undid the Doctor's trousers and reached inside. Wrapping a hand around him, holding him, heavy and hardening and straining towards his touch.

The Doctor bit at Jack's lips, impatiently thrusting his hips forward. "Jack!" he snapped. "Stop teasing."

What he could see in the Doctor's eyes was burning. 

Jack's own hips surged. 

Skin against skin, then, hot and cooler. Jack's hand wrapped around both of them. Jack thrust a little into his own hand, feeling himself slide against the Doctor. A shared moan.

The Doctor's hands shifted down to the small of Jack's back, to his arse, pulling him in, Jack's hand and their cocks trapped between them. Small, urgent thrusts. 

It didn't take long. A small orgasm, less intense than many, and yet ...

This, Jack thought. It's _this_. Not the big and dramatic moments, not running for your life or saving the world. Not the built-up tension and explosive release. This, here, with a flesh-eating plant for company, a small and slightly silly moment. This was the hardest to let go of.

The Doctor snatched back his sonic screwdriver, and with a flick-and-buzz, the remaining bioglue was dissolved. Finally completely free of the plant's prehensile grasp, he pushed against Jack's chest with both hands. Jack, obligingly, let the shove separate them.

The Doctor smirked at him. "Looks like we both could use a swim now," he said lightly, doing up his trousers, and then started off down the slope, skipping awkwardly but not slipping. 

Jack followed behind. Wasn't that always the way?

Almost to the pool, suddenly the Doctor stopped, turning on his heel. Hands on his hips, he faced Jack. "I can ask you to stay if that helps," he said, abruptly.

Jack froze in his tracks.

The Doctor reached out a hand. It lay cool on Jack's chest, thumb brushing a nipple. 

"Stay," the Doctor said quietly. And then, shaking himself a little, "Time for a more exciting trip, don't you think? I'll let you pick where to go next. What do you say?"

"Yes," Jack said helplessly. He'd have to go one day - one day soon - but not yet. Not yet. "Yes."


End file.
